


Double Drabble: Safe Haven

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Double Drabble, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-03
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Image and pairing prompt from makamu: Aragorn/Boromir. <a href="http://www.saunalahti.fi/~himix2/surender/images/19980730_0227_oleg_ivanov_-_sun_and_moon.jpg">Image</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> (Image is titled "Border ('Day 'n' Night')" and is signed Oleg Ivanov 1998. It is split in half, with one half showing the Earth and stars and the other showing the sun through the clouds.)

Imladris was silent at night. By all rights, it shouldn't have been. Elves did not keep to the same schedules as did men, but facts were facts and Boromir could not disbelieve what he saw with his own eyes.

Imladris was silent at night, but it was noisy during the day. And what noise. It was noise like Boromir had never heard. He had listened to birds, imitated their calls, but he had never heard them sing like they sang in Imladris.

Perhaps it had something to do with the chief of the land. Tall he was, as the sea-kings of old, and seven stars sparkled in his eyes. He spoke of the white tree as if he had served under her banner.

His name was Aragorn Elessar and he was perfect. He was a man, yes, but still lord over the elves. They honoured him as their own, and Elessar treated them well, speaking to them as if they were his beloved servants. Boromir would have given rubies to be spoken to the same way.

But he was only a man. He dared not aspire to princes. He could only fall and fall hard.

Elessar would never be his.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Double Drabble: Safe Haven [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362890) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
